


dexter, sinister

by eusuchia



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Established Relationship, G'Kar is a cartoon dog saying awooga, Handsy stuff, M/M, Oral Sex, Stephen is long suffering, body worship adjacent, but also foxy, suggestive orange peeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eusuchia/pseuds/eusuchia
Summary: Stephen’s fingertips worked deftly between the skin and the fruit, without breaking either. G’Kar watched as he coaxed the peel away, the fruit sitting comfortably in the concavity of one hand while the other pinched and sheared efficiently. It was meticulous work, but Stephen did not so much as glance up, his attention focused on the datapad as he cleft the fruit from its skin in two tidy pieces, which he dropped into his lap.It was lewd, really.--Answering the question everyone has, which is, what is it G'Kar finds so sexy about Humans?
Relationships: Stephen Franklin/G'Kar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	dexter, sinister

Stephen, for all his effort and all his kindness, sometimes did not understand what G’Kar needed. It was the way of things, two people of two species, from two worlds very much separate, trying to knit themselves together. 

For the most part they had grown into each other, spending most of their free evenings together in various configurations of both domesticity and depravity, and G’Kar loved the way they came into balance.

Sometimes he found that his lovely Human companion could be taught, and G’Kar did not much mind the teaching, especially when it came to showing the doctor something that G’Kar could all but hear being filed carefully in a mental compartment that contained all sorts of forbidden anatomical knowledge. It could be as simple as moving those wonderfully strong, nimble fingers a hair’s breadth over - _ah_ , he would hiss, _yes, there_ , and Stephen would smirk - or, with his lips rather sore and tired, solemnly admitting that no, despite any apparent skill in the matter, he did not particularly enjoy kissing, mouth upon mouth, it was very strange and squishy and - _no need to be embarrassed_ , he insisted, although Stephen was.

They each made concessions. He had learned, even before Stephen, to appreciate the press of a slick tongue against his own, and the graze of teeth against his lips, though he preferred them applied elsewhere. Besides, there was a give and take. G’Kar returned and even occasionally initiated a kiss in exchange for the stroke of cheek against cheek that was a Narn’s equivalent, and Stephen remained ever unaware of the streaks of pheromonal scent that G’Kar left behind on his skin. 

Regardless, it stood that whatever Stephen enjoyed, G’Kar would find a way to enjoy. He loved Stephen, loved his pleasure, regularly made his body ache in creative ways for the sake of drowning himself in the syrupy thick sounds that he could elicit. But Stephen was special; he was just as insistent on returning the favour, and G’Kar loved him so much for it his heart was always full to bursting with desperate adoration for those hands, that mouth, touching, learning, remembering. 

Stephen had had to learn how G’Kar needed to be touched, how he was not like a Human who could be left unattended, how his soul ached through years of deprivation to be held, always, and how he could not resist when there was a willing body nearby. He had innocently broken G’Kar’s heart several times, shrugging G’Kar’s hand off his back when he was busy at work, or turning away from him in bed with a grumble when he did not want to be woken. It had hurt, deeply, and G’Kar had not been able to explain why, except that it did. And Stephen would not understand that, any more than G’Kar could understand how Stephen could stand to be alone so often. 

But what he showed G’Kar was that learning did not always have to be preceded by understanding. They both felt out the edges where they touched, learned to lean on each other in ways the other could support.

They were doing it now, with Stephen’s leg drawn up partway onto the sofa so that his knee pressed against the side of G’Kar’s thigh while they each read. With both their sets of hands occupied, they only occasionally reached out to the other, with reassuring strokes to remind themselves and each other that they were there. It was restrained, and quiet, and although G’Kar wished that they were laying flush against one another, growling their affection into one another’s throats, he had learned to like this too.

Stephen was listening to music through his hearing aid so that G’Kar could not hear it. This was another concession, between Stephen, who could rarely abide silence, and G’Kar, who could not hear a strong beat and resist the urge to dance, even when it was entirely inconvenient. The compulsion itched at him even while he watched Stephen bobbing his head to the unheard rhythm, but he distracted himself from the distraction by watching Stephen’s hands instead. He flipped the pages of the medical journal on his datapad. He had been eager to read something specific in this issue - for reasons that he had explained and that G’Kar had promptly forgotten - and his fingers rubbed restlessly along the edge of the datapad while he frowned at the screen, deep in thought.

G’Kar was still looking at Stephen’s hands when he propped the datapad up between his leg and the armrest of the sofa. His eyes remained glued to the text while he reached out blindly toward the table in front of them, patting around vaguely on its surface until his fingers made contact with the edge of the fruit bowl. G’Kar watched his fingers curl around a series of clementines, squeezing gently to find the ripest one before making a selection.

Stephen dug a nail into the top of the clementine, into the unseen indent beneath the surface of the skin, releasing a tiny spray of fragrant, citrusy oil. The fruit was so small as to be ludicrous to require such work. The first one G’Kar ate, he had eaten whole, and he found the pleasure of its sweet core was much less than the trouble of its bitter encasement. But in Human hands it seemed more proportionate: thin, delicate skin giving way under thin, delicate fingers, where G’Kar’s claws would have torn through.

Stephen’s fingertips worked deftly between the skin and the fruit, without puncturing either. G’Kar watched as he coaxed the peel away, the fruit sitting comfortably in the concavity of one hand while the other pinched and sheared efficiently. It was meticulous work, but Stephen did not so much as glance up, his attention focused on the datapad as he cleft the fruit from its skin in two tidy pieces, which he dropped into his lap.

It was lewd, really.

Those hands carried out every act with supple strength, every gesture a display of lascivious dexterity. They had made a map of G’Kar’s body, many times, first by the harsh, clinical lights of MedLab, then by the flickering candlelight of G’Kar’s bedroom. They parted his clothes, parted his legs, parted him, and he could only yield to their curiosity, seeking every spot and scar and imperfection and anointing them with perfect, patient love. The same fingers that had worked their way inside him with sweet lust until he gasped for mercy- now they worked their way into the centre of the little orange with casual, indifferent elegance, and G’Kar could only watch, his mouth suddenly quite dry.

Stephen halved the clementine and idly picked out a few little threads. He separated a segment from its neighbours; a gentle rip of connective tissue, just so, and not a drop spilled. It was surgical, of course, how could it not be? He took the willing victim into his mouth, and G’Kar wished it was him sliding between those teeth.

“You can just ask, you know?”

G’Kar froze, his idle fantasy brusquely interrupted. Perhaps he had thought it so loudly that Stephen had heard, somehow. But when he looked up, he found only puzzled affection in those deep, brown eyes, as he plucked another section loose and offered it to G’Kar. G’Kar gingerly took the wedge between the pads of two fingers to avoid its bursting, and Stephen’s gaze returned to his datapad.

It was on his lips when Stephen turned back abruptly. “Wait- can you eat that? You got so sick from the mango last time-”

“It is. Acceptable,” he said dully, language failing him.

Stephen nodded, relaxing back into his reading, and G’Kar bit down, letting the juice coat the inside of his mouth. “These are from station hydroponics,” Stephen said. “Bit sour.” G’Kar thought about licking a trail of sourness up the length of Stephen’s thigh.

When he finished with the first half, Stephen moved onto the second. In a truly vulgar exhibition of his talents, he dispatched it one-handed, using only his thumb to slip between the segments and pry one away while his other fingers curled delicately to receive the loosened piece. Still wholly preoccupied, his fingertips lingered over his own lips as he ate slowly and thoughtfully, and occasionally he fussed idly with the fruit, squeezing or rolling it in his palm, testing all its limits until G’Kar’s skin was prickling all over, his own hands seized uselessly stiff. With the sour-sweet smell of citrus becoming strangely heady in the room, G’Kar was barely aware of his book, the pages somehow too distant to focus on.

Mercifully, Stephen arrived at the two last segments. He separated them, and at last a seam burst, splitting the paper-thin membrane and letting a few drops of clear liquid onto his fingertips. He handed the intact piece to G’Kar, who accepted with a twinge of disappointment that the show was over. He tried to relish the last of the sharp flavour under his teeth.

It was then that he noticed Stephen had turned his datapad off, and when he glanced back up, Stephen was looking directly at him. He slipped the last piece into his mouth, letting G’Kar see it gliding wetly onto his tongue. He chewed and swallowed silently, a smirk growing on his lips, and then - the brazen creature, knowing exactly what he was doing - he brought his hand back to his mouth and licked his fingers clean of the juice, deliberately, slowly, his eyes fixed on G'Kar's with mischievous challenge.

G’Kar could not help the rumbling growl that emerged from his throat. He shifted in his seat, ready to set his book aside, but he was beaten to the punch by his wonderfully quick, wonderfully sly partner, and Stephen was on him, pushing him over to recline against the armrest so that he could climb into his lap.

“You think you’re so subtle,” Stephen smiled with affectionate scorn, seating himself haughtily and drawing a finger down G'Kar's chest.

“I was being perfectly… tactful.”

Stephen laughed. “By your standards, I suppose.” G’Kar, through his daze, managed to frown. “Oh, don’t pout. I love how obvious you are.”

“I am not _obvious_ ,” G’Kar snipped. “I let you know me.”

Stephen’s expression softened. “I know.”

He let his fingers trace down along the creases of G’Kar’s throat before moving on, his fingers nipping in deftly to undo the clasps of G’Kar’s tunic, pushing the upper panel of cloth aside. He raked his fingernails down G’Kar’s chest to elicit a purring growl. 

“I know… you don’t like it when I’m too soft with you,” Stephen smiled. That wasn’t true. He loved every way Stephen touched him, but it couldn’t be debated that Stephen’s strength was G’Kar’s weakness. Stephen moved his hands to his throat, and G’Kar tipped his chin back willingly. “You prefer this-” 

Stephen scratched hard down his neck, sending a warm shudder of pleasure through G’Kar’s body. If he were Human, it would have left streaks of red, welted skin behind. But he was a Narn, so he could take more, and Stephen gave it to him. He scratched down his neck, his chest, across the width of his shoulders, using those fingernails so perfectly designed to sexually frustrate him - just hard enough to feel, not sharp enough to satisfy - until G’Kar was arching and growling and ready for those hands to undo the rest of him.

Stephen broke away, braced himself with one hand, and with the other he quickly unfastened the buttons of his own shirt. G’Kar watched his fingers dance down a neat row, movements so quick he could not even follow. “Now you are just being indecent,” G’Kar grunted, sitting forward to brusquely part the shirt.

“I’m- what?” he laughed, as G’Kar wrestled the sleeves down his arms. “Would you rather I stay dressed? It’s hot in here. You always make me turn the heat up-”

“You are a shameless seducer,” G’Kar said, freeing Stephen of his first layer. He wrapped an arm under the second, a thin t-shirt, hot air pooling between skin and cloth. He hauled him close, and with his free hand took hold of Stephen's, bringing it to his mouth and pressing a kiss into his palm, then another against his fingers. “To such a hapless victim,” he murmured, moving so that Stephen’s palm cupped against his cheek, staining him with scent.

“I was eating! You were the one… _looking_ ,” he scowled. “With little… cartoon hearts in your eyes.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“It means I don’t need to be a telepath to know what you were hoping I’d do with you.” His expression darkened promisingly, and he licked his lips. “With these.” He lifted his hands and held G’Kar’s face. With a feather-light touch, he traced the scars around his eye, down his cheek, across his lips. 

Stephen undid the sash holding the bottom half of G’Kar’s tunic closed, and exposed him fully. He straddled G’Kar’s waist again, shoving him down with a firm hand in the centre of his chest, and G’Kar let out a low growl. For a moment, Stephen just looked, his eyes trailing a familiar path down his body. G’Kar could feel it, ghosting knowingly over his skin. He closed his eyes, and the warmth of his hands wandered, rising and falling closely along every hill and valley, every scar and knot of cartilage that formed landmark across his surface. The rock to Stephen’s river, he let himself be touched and smoothed, imagining himself worn free of all the marks of his making.

Stephen brushed his fingers over G’Kar’s lips, and he did not have to ask for G’Kar to open, did not have to win his yielding with anything other than his presence. He slid into his mouth, tasting of earth and citrus and salt, and G’Kar gave way with a groan.

Stephen inhaled sharply when G’Kar closed around his fingers, raising his tongue to press them against the roof of his mouth. In turn, Stephen pushed in more insistently, feeling toward the back row of teeth, and the assertion sent sparks flying behind G’Kar’s eyes. "That's good, isn't it," Stephen teased, his voice low and breathy and stirring a groaning answer within G'Kar.

His fingers worked in deeper, probing down against his tongue, and G'Kar eagerly pushed his hips up against Stephen’s, finding him hard through his pants, with his length pressed against G’Kar’s abdomen. Stephen fucked his mouth with his fingers, thrusting in the same slow, insistent rhythm as he rocked their hips together. What fingers weren't in his mouth were busy wrapping around it, his thumb curling and digging into the side of his chin. G’Kar wanted to sink into the feeling, to let Stephen to take what he wanted: part him and consume him and take his pleasure from the act. 

When Stephen backed away and G’Kar could finally look up, he saw Stephen staring at him with his pupils blown wide and black, his lips parted with shallow breaths. _Now who’s obvious_ , G’Kar thought, pulling Stephen down for what he wanted, which was a deep, rough kiss, and the taste of Stephen’s keen moan was a sliver of orange between their mouths.

Apparently having run out of patience, Stephen sat back, wedging himself between G’Kar’s legs. He slid his hand down his inner thigh to G’Kar’s groin and began to massage along either side of his opening, pulling a hoarse sound from deep in his throat. It was almost too much, just like that, and G’Kar closed his hands into fists, digging his claws against his palms.

Stephen pushed his way inside as soon as G’Kar had nodded his assent, and he snarled as he felt himself open to those nimble, expert hands, offering little resistance as Stephen snarled back - oh, he was _perfect_ , G’Kar thought, aching with want. Stephen probed in deeper, splitting into a V to reach down both sides until he was in as far as he could go, the join between his fingers bumping up against the ridge that divided G’Kar inside. It was so perverse, so easy - Stephen would have had to put much more effort into hurting him than pleasuring him. The breath was stunned from G’Kar’s lungs as Stephen curled his fingers and began stroking firmly against the muscular tension there, with no claws to cut at him - as many times as it happened, it still shocked him, to be reached so deep inside and remain unhurt.

Once, years ago, Na’Toth had had the gall to ask why G’Kar would ever prefer a Human lover. Splayed out here, he thought, with stars invading his vision, pleasure seeping molten hot up his spine and making him weak with surrender, that if she had any idea what could be accomplished with a set of willing Human hands, she would never have to ask. 

As if to prove the point, Stephen spat into his other hand and began working G’Kar’s cock too, making sure to let him feel each finger as it slid over both heads again and again, slick and smooth and incapable of anything other than absolute, deliberate obscenity. He dipped a fingertip carefully into the cleft that separated the two sides of G’Kar’s cock, and waited until G’Kar met his gaze to rub gently down the length. G’Kar moaned aloud, watching him do it again, his finger sneaking in shamelessly where no Narn’s could.

“You- you ah-” G’Kar shuddered as he teased at the base where his two lengths diverged. “You are- incorrigible,” he gasped, just as Stephen lowered his head, grinning wickedly as he replaced that finger with his tongue, nimble and mischievous strength gliding wetly up between his heads. G’Kar cursed in G’Kham-et as irresistible heat flushed his abdomen, only making Stephen chuckle, his breath grazing hot over sensitive skin. 

He squeezed the two sides of G’Kar’s cock together, his tongue trapped between them, and began licking steadily, all the while fucking him relentlessly with his other hand. Those _hands_ , G'Kar thought, tearfully, those _impossible_ hands, he would do anything for them- and their owner, as determined as he was dexterous. G’Kar melted into the staggering waves of pleasure, groaning and bucking to meet each thrust more forceful than the last. "Ahh-! _Stephen!_ " he cried, and he felt the smile on the lips that parted around him, the inviting heat that took him deep.

G'Kar could feel his limbs beginning to give out, spasming as Stephen greedily sapped him of his strength, stroking and thrusting into him and demanding nothing but his pleasure - but demanding it resolutely, and reveling in his hot and willing undoing. Part of his body wanted to let it go on forever, until there was nothing left, a fire burning so intensely down his nerves it turned the rest of him into ash.

“Enough,” G’Kar panted, finally, when he was spent, his hands too shaky to even grip into the sofa beneath him. “Please.”

Stephen relented with a wry smile, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat back on his heels. G’Kar lay prone as his body calmed, sensation returning slowly to his hands and feet. His head span, dizzy with blissful satisfaction as he sank heavily into the cushions. While he collected himself, Stephen peeled off his t-shirt, damp with sweat and scent.

“I still wish I could make you come,” Stephen said wistfully.

G’Kar blinked back into awareness, lifting his head to look at his partner. “I thought you’d overcome that little insecurity.”

“I’m not-” he frowned. “I just… want to make you feel like I do. I know, it’s not the same, I’m being anthrocentric, don’t give me the talk,” he waved his hand dismissively, as G’Kar sat up. “It’s just frustrating, to feel like… there’s something I can’t give you.”

G’Kar shook his head with a wondering smile. He leaned forward and kissed him, running his hands greedily along the soft, smooth skin of his arms. “You give me a most bewildering pleasure, my dear. Only my endurance fails to keep pace.”

Stephen chuckled, and his face grew hot - G’Kar could feel it as their cheeks rubbed together, soothing a balm over his aching nerves. Stephen slung his arms around G’Kar’s neck, pulling him along as he lay back against the sofa, trading positions. G’Kar nuzzled his way under his chin. “However, if you remain so keen to see me under the effects of pheromones, the offer to occasionally expand our party still stands…”

Stephen batted him in the shoulder. “G’Kar!”

“With your talents, I suspect I would not have to look very far to find a strapping young Narn willing to experiment. Consider it field research,” he grinned, kissing down Stephen’s neck and letting his teeth rake across his collarbone. 

“You just want to- fucking… tag team me, you old pervert.” He gripped into G’Kar’s shoulders as he worked his way further downward, nipping gently all along his chest and stomach, making him squirm.

“How selfish,” G’Kar sniffed, looking up for a moment. “As though I would not enjoy being divided between the attention of-”

“Shut up. Just shut up and get to work.”

G’kar laughed, but he was only too happy to oblige, yanking Stephen’s trousers down from his hips to his ankles. He shifted from the seat to the floor and hauled Stephen’s legs along with him to kneel between his parted thighs. He kissed the bulge in his underwear, lapping lewdly at the growing damp spot as Stephen sighed and gasped gently. Running a claw along the crease between hip and thigh, he drank up the scent of arousal, clinging thick and musky to every inch of skin.

“Fuck, G’Kar- come on-”

So impatient, Humans. Short lives with shorter attention spans. He pulled Stephen’s underwear down to expose him, thumbing carefully over his foreskin as Stephen’s body went taut with anticipation. He took him into the palm of his hand, letting him push through the soft folds of skin with a groan. Daringly, he let a claw trail down from the tip, and Stephen yelped, clutching handfuls of G’Kar’s tunic up from where it draped across his shoulders. “Careful,” he hissed.

G’Kar grinned, doing it again and savouring the way Stephen stuttered out a tense moan, his thighs bracing under G’Kar’s hands. He took him into his mouth, sliding him deliberately along his tongue, tasting the hot dampness of his skin. 

Stephen’s hands moved to the back of his head, his neck, his shoulders, caressing appreciatively as G’Kar bobbed slowly up and down, concentrating very intently on keeping the edges of his teeth away. “Nhh- that’s good,” he murmured, as G’Kar lowered further, feeling Stephen fill up the back of his throat. He squeezed, carefully, a half-swallowing motion that, well aimed, would produce- “Ah- _fuck!_ ” Stephen swore, his feet digging into the rug beneath them as his hips bucked involuntarily, “God, G'Kar-”

G’Kar drank up the sweet sounds, letting Stephen rock himself gently into his mouth. When he could, he ventured a glance upward, and was rewarded by the sight of Stephen’s rapturous, slack-jawed bliss, his chest arched up and slicked with a sheen of sweat, his eyes heavy-lidded and unfocused. Stephen’s fingers trailed along the spines that protected the back of G’Kar’s head as G’Kar’s squeezed around his thighs, holding him down for the last few moments as he took Stephen as deep as he could.

He constricted his throat and flicked his tongue up against the sensitive ridge, winning himself a whimpering cry as Stephen neared his climax. G'Kar felt the thickening of his cock on his tongue, coupled with the increasingly breathless sounds, and he kept up his pace until Stephen was digging his nails in hard, using the thick, knotted scars of his back for purchase as he tensed like a drawn bowstring.

Witha rough groan, he came down G’Kar’s throat in a few shaky bursts, and for a wonderful moment, G'Kar could hear nothing else, feel nothing else but the melting away into Stephen's pleasure. G'Kar held there on his knees until Stephen subsided, and he swallowed down the last few bitter drops. Stephen shuddered when G’Kar pulled off with a wet noise, collapsing back into the sofa as G’Kar had moments ago.

G’Kar tilted his head to rest against Stephen’s thigh, pressing a kiss against the fine curls of hair there, flattened with dampness. Stephen stroked his hands over him affectionately, and G’Kar could have lay there forever, touched and loved and well-used. But he was summoned by a tugging at his tunic. “Come here," Stephen murmured.

G’Kar lifted himself back up onto the sofa, and Stephen embraced him languidly. “Kiss me,” he said, and G’Kar did, and his lips were charmingly cool to the touch from how he had gasped and moaned with his mouth open.

Stephen gave him a dazed smile before pressing his cheek lightly to G’Kar’s. He tugged his pants back on and patted his lap invitingly, and G’Kar sidled down to lay his head there with a contented hum. “Now pass me the datapad. Don’t try anything until I’m done reading this time,” he teased. But in the end, with Stephen’s reassuring weight pressing down on him, knowing how he liked to be held, G’Kar was fast asleep before he could be seduced again. And in his sleep, he dreamed of the stars, with the taste of earth and citrus and salt in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> G'Kar (reading about human handedness): Stephen, which is your dominant hand?  
> Stephen: as far as you're concerned, both  
> G'Kar: :0
> 
> \--
> 
> I know you have questions about g'kar's situation and look, I just thought 'marsupial bifurcated dick' was a Vibe I could get with. why did I decide he has an innie to match the outie? because you know when g'kar says narns choose their own names at age ten? that's also when they choose their gender. making a baby has more to do with complicated pheromonal pair bonding stuff than with the junk in your trunk. I have so spoken and will not accept contention on the matter.


End file.
